Hetalia: The 911 Tribute
by Moonlesscat
Summary: 9/11 Tribute. I only own my OCs. Sorry if it's boring at the beginning. America and a few others don't show up for a meeting and nations look for them. They end up staying for something. 2P! Nations are in this!


**I don't own Hetalia, just my OC's.**

 **P.S: It is a tribute for the 9/11 attack, so _please_ don't flame.**

* * *

America didn't appear at the meeting that day. Neither were Canada, Lilly, Allan, Matt, and Lillic anywhere to be seen. That made both 2P and 1P nations look for them. They looked almost everywhere and they couldn't find them.

"We didn't find them." Oliver replied. Oliver, Fracois and the other 2P Allies had just finished searching the west side of town. "Any luck?"

England and France shook their heads. England, France, and their Allies had finished searching south side of town.

"We didn't see any signs of them." Luciano explained, as the 2P Axis had finished searching the east side of town.

"Neither did we." Japan told them. He and the Axis had finished searching the northern side of town.

Suddenly a boy on a skateboard collided into England.

"Oh, sorry sir." The boy exclaimed, helping England up.

"It's okay." England replied, dusting dirt off his pants. "Anyways, have you seen someone named Alfred F. Jones?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Jones, a 9/11 Hero? He's at the the Twin Towers graveyard along with some of his friends and his brother." The boy replied. "My name's Resnulla. I know, ridiculous name. But I go by Res and/or Resnul."*

Res saw the confused look on their faces. "Today is the fifteenth anniversary of the 9/11 attack and every time it's that day Mr. Jones goes and visits the graves of those who lost their lives."

"Could you take us to him, please?" England asked.

"Sure. I can take you there." Resnul replied. "Just follow me."

* * *

When they got there, Resnul picked up his skateboard and walked up to the America's, the Canada's, Lilly, and Lillic.

"Mr. Jones, you have some guests." Resnul told him. Alfred turned at saw them.

"Res, you can sit down with us, if you want." They heard Lilly tell Res.

"Thanks." Res sat down next to Alfred.

"You guys can sit down." Alfred told them. They did. "I'll explain everything from the beginning."

They saw that Alfred had a very rare serious face when they sat down.

"You know how today's the 9/11 attack was today?" They nodded. "Well, we decided to pay our respects. In a little while, President Obama, Allan, and I are going to give out a speech to the crowd. It's going to be on the news and everything. But right now, Allan, Matt, Canada, Lilly, Lillic, the 1P and 2P states, the 1P and 2P Provinces, and I are making flower wreaths for those who lost their lives. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to be kept behind. So we sent Res. Mattie and I knew him ever since we bumped into him in 2009."

"Why did Resnul call you Mr. Jones, a 9/11 hero?" England asked.

"Because I saved a few people's lives during the attack. One of those lives was Res' father." Alfred answered. He put a finished flower wreath on a white cross.

A man in a suit coughed and they all turned.

"Hey, Sam, I guess it's time?" Allan asked. The man, now known as Sam, nodded.

"Is it okay if the others can come." Alfred asked.

"Yes, sirs." He replied. They all got in the limbo and drove to the Ground Zero's where Obama was waiting.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. President Brock Obama." Alfred greeted as they had gotten out of the car.

"Hello, Alfred, Allen, Matt, Matthew, Lilly, and Lillic. I see you've brought guests." He welcomed. Lilly nodded. "Well, I would greet them but unfortunately, we are supposed to be giving out our speeches in a few minutes."

"Sirs, it's time." A woman told President Obama.

"Ready boys?" He asked America and Allan. They both nodded. "Are you ready, Lilly?"

"Yes, sir." Lilly replied. Obama turned to Sam.

"Can you get their guests front row seats?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Obama began. "Today is an important day for us all. Today marks as the 15th tribute of the 9/11. This day is not just a day of grievance but it is also a day to thank our heroes. Many lives were lost but many more lives were remembered. This is a day to be remembered and honored, not because this day was the day that many were lost but because this day had shown that we were strong. And we were strong because we banded together to save as many lives we could. This is a day of tears and grievances, but it is also a day of smiles and laughters. We are strong because of our diversity. Our diversity is what makes us who we are. Because of our diversity, we are America. The land of the free because of the brave. We are strong, because we are one. No matter our sexuality, our race, our religion, nor our background. This is the day that the real heroes are remembered for their bravery and their sacrifices. I thank you all for listening."

Lilly walked up the stage, shook Obama's hand, and went up to the podium.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lilly Vargas." She greeted the crowd. "The President had asked me to do a speech and I said yes, so here I am."

There was some laugher from the crowd. Lilly coughed.

"Anyways, when I look from here, I don't see just a crowd. I see heroes, families of heroes, and families who have lost somebody from this attack. I once heard of a story of two men's who were strangers, saved a woman who was also a stranger. When I first heard that story, it touched my heart. Those men were heroes. That day proved that even strangers can become heroes. A hero doesn't have to have some kind of special power to be a hero. I may not be able to feel the same pain as a family who lost a member of their own family, but I knew what it was like to lose someone dear to me," At this point, Lilly started tearing up. She wiped away her tears and continued speaking. "I lost my adopted parents when I was ten years old when a man broken into our house and killed my parents. The gunner left me alive for unknown reasons. If I could say one last thing to them, it would of been, 'I love you.' But they're gone now and it was too late. That day, I leaned what the saying, 'You've don't know what you've got until it's gone,' really ment. Enjoy every moment of your life with your family and friends because one day you'll wake up and it'll be too late because they'll be gone. And the 9/11 made it true for us all. But don't give up cause there's still hope, there's still love, there's still joy, there's still freedom ringing. The 9/11 was an attack to make us silent, but it made is speak louder. And we'll continue to speak louder and louder. We'll defend our friends and our families just as we defend our neighbors and ourselves. Freedom is louder than anything but it also can be the most quietist thing in the world. Remember this. We are America, Land of the Free _because_ of the Brave. Thank you all,"

She left as the audience clapped.

"You did great, Lilly," Canada told her.

"Thanks, Mattie," They sat down next to Germany and Italy. Italy gave her a sideways hug. They watched America walk up to the stage and began his speech.

"Hello, my name is Alfred Jones. Some of you all may know me because I saved a few lives durning the 9/11 attack and some of you all may know me because I worked with the presidents," A few laugher ran through the crowds. "You may not know this, but Lilly is my brother's girlfriend,"

More laugher ran through the crowd. "Believe it or not, but my younger brother was a reason that I ran through the Twin Towers to save many lives I could. I knew what it was like to lose a family member so, I tried as best I could to save as many lives I could. And sometimes, I wished that I've could of saved more. But Lilly told me that I should be glad that I saved the lives that I could than none at all. And I thank her for telling me that. I saved a boy's father, a child, a woman who was pregnant with a child, a man who later saved a child's life, a woman who became an International Peace Speaker, a blind child who inspired others, a girl who had hearing aids that is a famous author, and an orphan who was later adopted. Eight to nine lives I had saved that day, all because I couldn't see another family torn apart. I'm not a hero because I wanted to be, but because of the families that I didn't want to see torn apart. I remember running into that building and hearing my family scream out my name. I remember carrying all those people out. I remember seeing the tower fall. I remember fainting after they fell. I remember waking up in the hospital and saw my brothers and my stepfather crying because they were afraid of losing me. I remember walking out of my hospital room and seeing everyone applauding for me and the other 9/11 heroes. I remember the other 9/11 heroes and I getting awarded for our bravery. I remember it all. And I thank my younger brother for teaching me bravery. Without him, I wouldn't have the bravery to save the lives that I could. Thank you all for listening,"

He, too, gave a bow and left the stage.

* * *

"Hey, Al?" Matthew asked. Alfred turned.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Why did you say that I was the one who taught you bravery?"

"Because you did. You taught me bravery during the 1812 War. When you betrayed your leader and warned me about the Burning of Washington. And that takes bravery,"

Matthew hugged him. "Thanks, brother,"

Alfred hugged him back. "You're welcome brother,"

"Group hug!" Italy exclaimed, hugging the boys. Lilly laughed and joined the group hug. After she joined, everyone else started joining in.

* * *

After the long day, all the nations went to Alfred's and Allan's house. They laughed, smiled, and joked. This day may have been a day to remember a tragedy, but it was also a day to be with friends and family.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

 ***=Resnul means Ground Zero in Latin. The reason I named him that is because the ground where the towers were is also known as Ground Zero and since Resnul was born on 9/11, his mother decided to name him that in order to honor those who died that day. He is also an OC. Anyone that America saved in this fanfiction is also an OC.**


End file.
